Under a New Law
by Shadowworship
Summary: When Shadow and Mephiles have a final show down, the results are this. Mephiles is now presumed dead and Mobius is destroyed. Two thirds of the mobian population are now at the mercy of the human race, and it's all Shadow's fault. Read more to find out.
1. Setting up the playing field

Shadow turned the corner into a dark musty alley, he could hear his quarry's heart rate jump as the sound of his own footsteps echoing off the graffiti covered walls. Shadow took a deep breath and pulled is recently acquired MP5 closer to him. He took out the nearly empty magazine and reached down to his waste, flipping back the side of his black trench coat he pulled out a new one from his belt. He finished reloading his weapon and stepped carefully into the alley. Shadow herd a breath taken and a gun being prepared to fire from behind one of the five large green dumpsters that was in the alley as well as the traffic passing on the other open side of the alley. He began to wonder how humans could be so oblivious to all that went on among them, when his thoughts were disturbed back into reality. His quarry had burst from be hind the one closest to the open street on the left side of the alley. He was trying to break for the quickly took aim and fired. He watched as the man fell to the ground and began to fidget as life left him. He was dead by the time Shadow had slowly walked up to body. He let his breath join the view in front of him as it formed in a white mist in front of him. He flared his trench coat back as he knelt down and reached into the mans pocket and retrieved a small disc. He pocketed it himself and left a small note in the mans later Shadow found himself walking into the police station he went up to the desk and waited for the officer to turn around. "Evening what can I do for y-." Shadow blinked as an annoyed look came across his mug. The officer had tuned to face him and stopped mid sentence because he saw that he was mobian. It had only been less than a year since he and Mephiles had once again battled it out only this time Shadow had managed to defeat him. What he didn't count on is that Mephiles would make a last ditch effort to do something with his dieing breaths and go screw with time which had caused the mobian and human worlds to come together. This had thrown about two thirds of the mobian population to now be dependant on the humans to welcome and shelter them and destroying the remains of the mobian world. Thankfully the governments of the world had promised them that much, what was in for them, nothing short of, assimilation to human society, and no promise of equal treatment. Not too mention that with the collision of the two species had caused a disruption in the balance of the chaos energies which overloaded them and obliterated them. In a chain reaction to the disappearance of the chaos energies Shadow's own powers had disappeared as well. No one knew it but Shadow blamed himself for what had happened to the shook the thought from his head to find that the officer who upon seeing him had suddenly become extremely intent on tidying his desk was now out of things to do. Shadow calmly pulled out his SM ID Card (Standard Mobian ID Card), which was now necessary for all mobians to carry at all times. This card stated their name, species, occupation, and building and room number. All mobians had to live in large apartments so they were all together but there could only be a certain number of mobians in a city."What can I do for you...." The officer took the card and read it over before handing it back. "...Shadow.""Just let me use the phone." Shadow watched as the officer pushed the phone towards him and got interested in some Missing Personal Folders. Shadow picked up the phone and pulled out another card he dialled the number on the card and waited as the ring tones began."This is the presidents office what can I do for you?" A secretary answered with a formal tone. Shadow noted she sounded tired it must be close to the end of her shift."This is agent seven dash thirteen. I've retrieved the disc." Shadow waited for a response.


	2. At the mercy of guilt

"Thank you agent, we'll have you meet at the nearest pub. Where are you?" The secretary turned to face the window and peered outside for a second before answering, "I'm at the police station near Maine Avenue and Water Street." Shadow told the secretary as he turned back to face the head desk taking quick note that the officer had left."Alright head slightly North East to Judiciary Square and head for the pubs near New Jersey Avenue. There's two there you can meet the agent designated to pick up the disk from you at the one closest to Capitol Street." The secretary directed Shadow."I'll meet the agent there in about twenty minutes." Shadow wanted to stop at the Library of Congress on his way to take a look at the disk before it got into government hands and he never saw it again, and his record for retrieval was erased from government files. "The agent will be waiting." The secretary hung up and Shadow placed the phone softly on the hook. He dug into his pocket and laid down three silver quarters before turning to was just pushing the door open when he heard the money he had left being brought over it's wooden surface to be dispensed in to human hands, "Thanks." Shadow's ear twitched as a female's voice thanked him from behind the desk. Shadow nodded his head and left without looking back. He headed to the library, it didn't take long before he was stashing his MP5 in the back dumpster and heading through the large glass revolving doors. Shadow had enjoyed libraries back on Mobius but here it wasn't so great. It was all human history, mobians where not allowed to write or publish books. One among many things that stopped them from living a normal life. At least they attended schools together but it was some form of human humour. The only thing mobians ever learned was that they were of less worth, that they didn't belong and that if they hadn't agreed to all of there terms they would be hunted down until the whole of their species was went and sat down at an available computer, before he began he took a quick look saw in one corner of the library some of the younger adult humans were looking through some books on shelves. Some where on the computers across from him, in another corner near the window in the children's section he saw a group of mobian and human children seated around a female rabbit. Shadow had seen her before with Cream the rabbit. It was Vanilla her mother, reading to the children. Shadow soon spotted Cream herself among the children, Cheese sitting on her lap. Vanilla paused while she turned the page and nodded to Shadow, Shadow blinked his acknowledgement back. He turned back to his computer and logged into the system. He waited for it to load before inserting the disk that he had recovered, he could hear the computer stressing to load the information. Soon he was into the database of the disk where he found files with labeled names such as "The appearance", and "Extinct plan". Shadow was about to read into some of the files before looking down to the clock at the lower corner and realized that if he didn't leave soon he miss meeting the agent. He gave a sigh as he ejected the disk and placed it back into the case he felt someone watching him. He turned around placing the disk back into the pocket of his black trench coat and turned around to face Cream the Rabbit and Cheese standing behind her shyly peaking out."Hi Mr. Shadow." Cream smiled, "What are you doing at the Library?""Just some research." Shadow looked down at the innocent face of Cream. She didn't realize that the world around her hated the very thing she was. "Why don't you join us for some reading." Cream took hold of Shadow's hand and began to drag him over to the group of children. "Cream, I'm sure Shadow is too busy and probably wouldn't find interest in 'The Ugly Duckling'. Vanilla called softly as she placed the book she had finished back on the shelf and retrieved the book from another behind looked back at Shadow, "It won't take that long I promise."Shadow looked down at Cream as the surge of guilt that always raked him when faced with a request from a Mobian. He owed her at least this much. To listen to a story with her after all he'd put her through and the life a head that was still to come. Shadow gave a sigh, "Alright." He looked back down at Cream's happy face as she raced back to the group dragging Shadow behind her. He had to admit Vanilla and Cram were some of the few Mobians that had never blamed him for what had happened. While others upon learning that this was his fault and that he had lost all his powers had come in swarms and large mobs after him. He spent the first few months here on earth filling out paperwork and escaping mobs.


End file.
